Dangerous Choices: What if?
by ToBiOcHaNNN
Summary: Nami and Robin bond over everything. What happens when Nami finds out that Robin likes Luffy? And that he likes her back? A love triangle- Nami love Luffy, Robin loves Luffy, Luffy loves Robin, and someone LOVESSS NAMI. Betcha can't guess who.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece: Dangerous Choices… What if?

Nami and Robin bond over everything. What happens when Nami finds out that Robin likes Luffy? And that he likes her back? A love triangle- Nami love Luffy, Robin loves Luffy, Luffy loves Robin, and someone LOVESSS NAMI. Betcha can't guess who.

Chapter 1.

"Truth or dare, Franky!"

"Hmmm… I am a SUPA mannn! Dare!"

"GREAT!" Luffy butted in, grinning like a maniac. "I dare you to buy me 200 pounds of meat!"

Nami face-palmed. _I should've known… baka._ She couldn't wait for her turn. 200 pounds of pure gold is almost nothing, right?

"MY TURN! I CHOOSE… ZORO!" Luffy cried, excited but getting nothing but a snore. "ZORO! WAKE UP!" *snore* "Gomu gomu no… ROCKET!"

Falling to the deck to avoid being shoved into the oceans, they watched, shaking with laughter, when a dripping wet Zoro finally found his way back to the boat. (IT was literally 5 feet away.) A very pissed off Zoro said, "DARE, YOU JACKASSESS." And then he refused to talk to anyone.

"OK!" Luffy said brightly, as if nothing happened. "Zoro, I dare you to kiss Sanji!"

"WHAT? SHITTY COOK? NEVER. NO. NO WAY."

"WHAT?! MARIMO? ID RATHER GO BACK TO THE OKAMAS! NO WAY IN HELL."

"Excuse me? YOU GO DIE IN HELL."

"NO, YOU!"

"YOU!"

"SHOVE OFF!"

"WANNA FIGHT?"

They then ended up face first on the ground after being punched by a ticked off Nami.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP."

And so continued a very subdued game of Truth or Dare. That is, until Chopper's turn.

"Luffy, truth or dare?"

"DARE! CHOPPERRRRRR! HURRY UPPPP!"

"OKOK! Hmmm… I DARE YOU TO PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH ONE OF THE GIRLS ON THIS SHIP! You can choose."

"NANI?..."

The straw hat crew stared at him with popped out eyes. "WHAT?"

Only Luffy shrugged and said, "Ok! Hmmm… Who should I pick?"

Innocently, he turned around and asked, "Is Zoro a girl? And what's Seven Minutes of Heaven?"

The entire crew gaped at him, other than Zoro, who was unsuccessfully trying to slice up Luffy's ass.

"HUHH?"

Luffy grinned. "Oh well, I don't get it. Robin, will you play it with me and explain what it is? You're smart, right?"

Robin giggled, which the crew found quite new. "Of course, captain-san. Let's go to your room."

"Why a room? Why not here? Oh well, whatever you say, Robin."

They left,hand in hand, not caring about Sanji, who was weeping waterfalls and shrouded in fire. They also didn't notice Nami, who was shaking with silent rage.


	2. Chapter 2

I FORGOT DISCLAIMER! ODA OWNS EVERYTHING T_T

Burying her face into her pillow, she let go of all her restraints. _SEVEN MINUTES WITH ROBIN? Will he like it? What would his reaction be if it had been ME?_

A gentle knock on her door brought her out of her misery. Scrambling to almost slap away the tears, she stood up and opened the door, only to find the last person she would expect. "Zoro-san? What do you want? If it's money you gotta pay me back 300%!"

Zoro grunted and replied, "Damn woman. I don't want your evil money. I gotta ask you something. Do you like Luffy?"

"Yes." Nami answered and clapped her hands over her mouth. She had been so caught off guard that she said the first thing that came into her mind. _OH CRAP. NO NO NO NO NO. HOW DO I FIX THIS... SHIT!_

Zoro smirked. "I thought so."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO GAIN FROM THIS? GET OUT OF MY ROOM"

To her surprise, Zoro merely glanced at her, said "I can help, you know?" And backed out with the same annoying smirk.

Slamming the door, she thought about what happened, and realized that 7 minutes had long passed. Where was Luffy? And Robin?

Hearing Sanji's furious yell, she ran outside to find the two of them holding hands, involved in a deep kiss. Her brain disconnected, and she felt like she was floating...away...and away...and away.

Sanji, not wanting to look worse in front of his beautiful ladies, stopped crying and said, "ARe you two together now? HOW?"

Robin smiled and Luffy gave him a childish grin. "Captain-san, should we tell them?"

"Shi shi shi shi! YeA!"

-FLASHBACK-

AFter the Alabasta Arc, Luffy had accepted Robin into his crew. That afternoon, the rest of the crew went shopping, leaving Luffy on board as to avoid the destruction of yet another town. "NO FAIRRRR... I WANT TO GO TOO!" He had pouted until he realized that Robin was on deck, too.

"SUGE! ROBIN, PLAY A GAME WITH MEEE!"

"Now, Captain-san... we must not destroy the ship."

"Awwww... PLEASEEE" Pouting, he jumped down, and accidently landed on Robin. "ACK!"

Flailing his arms, he managed to get them all tangled up, and both of them fell on the floor, one on top of the other.

"My, Captain... seems to me that we're in an...awkward position here."

Luffy only now noticed how beautiful his archaeologist's eyes were, and flashed back to the time when she brought him back to life. _Her soft lips, against his, and he felt a spark of heaven._ Going back, he leaned down and said, "Shi shi shi... yes we are!" sounding extremely proud.

Robin's cheeks grew warm, and she gave up fighting. Instead, she winked and said, "My, Luffy... Aren't you happy toda-"

She never got to finish, for the young boy's lips pressed on hers, and she melted for the first time in forever.

_EnD OF FLASHBacK_

NAmi blinked, along with the rest of the crew. How could they have not noticed their secret looks, and how, today, their feigned innocence had beeen a bit too much? Luffy couldn't have just happened to pick Robin- he didn't care about smarts or books. The entire crew managed to pick up their jaws from the deck and all of them started talking at once. Only Nami stood standing, believing she had lost her chance. Then, he caught her eyes, gave her one of his brilliant smiles, and her brain brushed away all conscience.

She would make Luffy hers, or die trying.

For if Luffy didn't love her, then what would she live for?

(My apologies if NAmi isn't like how she usually is... she'll be a little...different :|)

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Nami knew that Luffy didn't let of the things he wanted easily. And currently, he wanted Robin... and that sent multiple arrows through Nami's heart. _Well, I have more to offer! I'm more beautiful, I'm rich, and I don't think I'm that much dumber!_

Confidence boosted, she went to the kitchen for breakfast. Seeing the resident Shitty Cook, her mind began to form a devious plan...

"Sanji-san~ what's for breakfast?" Nami cooed in such a sweet voice anyone other than love chef would see right through it. But Sanji being sanji thought that all his flirting finally paid off- He thought Nami loved him!

Hearts pounding from his eyes, He exclaimed, "ANYTHING YOU WANT, NAMI-SWANNNN! OH WHAT A HEAVENLY ANGELLL~ WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH AN AMAZING THINGG~~" Then he fell to the floor, sobbing out hearts.

Nami rolled her eyes out of his line of sight. This wasn't going to work. Two more chances, she thought. _three strikes, and your out._

"Sanji-san!" She tried again.

"YESSS NAMI SWANN"

"Umm... will you make me heart pancakes? Pretty please?" Oh gods help her, it was so hard to act nice.

"RIGHT AWAY, NAMI SWANNNNNNNN"

"Arigato! Sanji-kunn!" _Finally! That's that dealt with... Now, on with the day's developments!_

MAnaging to refrain from slapping anybody, she dealt with her anger at seeing Luffy and Robin's intertwined hands by visualizing what was to happen in... _10, 9, 8, 7,6 ,5, 4, 3, 2... and 1!_

AS usual, Shitty cook burst out of the kitchen, turned towards Nami, and announced, "BREAKFAST SERVEDD FOR My LOVELY LADIES!" Swooning, he ran back in, then stomped back out to ssay "And the rest of you bastards, go get your damn food!"

Zoro tromped past and muttered, "Shitty love cook..." then he walked inside the room and almost puked. The Entire room was decorated a disgusting PINK and lavished with hearts. And on both Nami and Robin's plates were heaps of heart shaped pancakes with sweet toppings. Having lost his appetite, he directed his disgust at resident chef- "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? HOW IS ANYONE SUPPOSED TO EAT HERE?!"

Then things got even worse as he saw Luffy walk in with Robin, both grinning with delight as they saw the pancakes.

 _Shit._ Nami cursed under her breath. She hadn't counted on Sanji making something special for Robin, too.

Burning, she watched her plan backfire as Luffy and Robin fed each other in the heart-y atmosphere. (Ha im sorry)

"NAMI SWANNNN~" Sanji danced over and took her hand as he led her, dazed, into a chair. "COME AND JOIN ME FOR BREAKFAST~"

Hmmm... maybe if she could pull this off... worth a shot. "Yess, Sanji-san~I'd love to!"

Grimacing in disgust, Zoro left the room, and Nami felt a guilty twinge somewhere when he left. Dismissing it, however, when she noticed that Luffy hadn't seen anything yet. _Goddamn, how hard can this get? I'm supposed to be making LUFFY jealous and making him see what he's missing instead of HIM making me absolutely crazy!_

Why was evverything so hard?

It was time for something else, she decided. Ignoring Sanji, she swirled out of the room in a rage, leaving a brokenhearted Sanji, a happy couple, and a dumbfounded rest of the crew. It was a long time before Ussop asked, "...well...anyone up for breakfast? Heck I once killed three- no thirty- no three huNDRED Sea kings for breakfast!"

It was after multiple beatings that the crew had gone through until their affternoon truth or dare game. No one, however, knew that Nami had bribed Chopper to dare luffy the same thing again- this time with a different girl.

As they sat down and started the game, it was Choppers turn soon- after he was dared to fling mud at a sleeping zoro from sanji, and after he was chased until he was half dead with fright. Finally catching his breath he asked Luffy, "Luffy... *pant* Truth... Or... *pant* Dare..."

"DARE! CHOPPER! AGAIN!"

Gulping, he eyed Nami and turned to Luffy, saying "I dare you to play Seven Minutes again- with another girl!"

"NANI?!" The crew sweatdropped- "Chopper- do you even know what that is?" Franky questioned.

"well...no...but heaven is cotton candy so it must be something to do with eating, right? I'm sure luffy would like that..."

 _Oh lord._ The entire crew stared, blank faced, until they realized that 1. the only girl left was Nami and 2. Luffy was already with Robin. _Oh shit Chopper...you've messed up..._

Luffy stared- after doing it with Robin, he knew what it was, and knew that if he did that with anyone else, he'd be kicked out of not only his relationship but probably the ship as well. Crap, that lady was scary. "Uhhh..."he started, not wanting to hurt Nami's feelings but not wanting to betray Robin.

He was saved by Robin, who looked at Nami with a knowing look and told Luffy, "It's Ok, Luffy- I'll forgive you. It won't hurt."

Luffy frowned, worried he was being trickeed. When he saw genuine acceptance, however, he slowly got up and said, "OK, well, Nami? Should we.. um..."

Nami giggled, which the ccrew found quite weird, and then the two departed. Once they left, the crew turned to Robin who, true to her word, truly did not care. At least, it seemed like it.

She had put on her poker face, and told the crew "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get a book."

"ROBIN CHWANNN WANT ME TO HELP YOU?"

She smiled, "It's ok, Sanji-san. I can manage." Then she walked away. She didn't even notice someone following her.

 **P.S. In return to reviews (TYSM BTW) Yeaa it'll probably be NAmi trying to break them up and then she ends up with a certain swordsman ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nami POV:

 _YESSSSSSYESYESYESYESSSSSSSSS!_ That had been going on repeatedly inside her head ever since that dare. Oh, that and the fact Robin almost didn't care was enough to make her believe Luffy was as good as hers. Turning towards her "lover", she said in a sultry voice, "So...Luffy. Wanna show me your bed?"

"NANI? Uhh ... you know where it is. "

She face-palmed. _Baka. I'm trying to set the scene here._

"Fine" She huffed. "Let's go!" And then she all but dragged him there.

On the way, the same mantra also repeated in Luffy's head- except for different verses. His went more along the line of _I'm so screwed Im so screwed I'm so damn screwed Oh my god..._ and it would repeat over and over and over.

They reached the bedroom too fast. Luffy didn't want this, he didn't choose this, not anyofthisNO!

"Come, Luffy~"She purred. Undressing him, Nami felt her cheeks flush at the sight of his manhood.

"OOhh Luffy... I can't hold back... please, make me feel better."

Luffy, being simple minded as heck, saaw a flushed nami, and thought she was sick again.

"Anything to make my nakama feel better," he said, quite forgetting the fact that he was naked in a bedroom.

"Is that so, Luffy? Do what you did to Robin on me~"

"Huhh? But...Robin said that I shouldn't do it to another girl... but if it makees you feel better, then... I guess."

A stab of guilt went through Nami, but she brushed it aside. "Oh,, Luffy, do it now. PLEASE"

"OH MY GOD LUFFY YES"

And a sulking Sanji had to endure that for minutes, as the crew had taken his earplugs.

No one noticed that no noise came from Luffy- in fact, he didn't seem to enjoy any of it.

Finally, he realized that 7 minutes ended soon and he called quits. "Nammi! We're done now!We can go!"

Nami looked up from where she lay, accross his chest. "What? But you stayed in here so long with Robin- why would you want to leave now?"

Luffy frowned. "Maybe because you were complaining about this the whole way here? And besides, I'm sorry, Nami, I'm already with Robin forever and ever."

"That can change, though!"

"no- Nami, I really am sorry."

Seeing her eyes tear up, he pulled her to his chest and embraced her.

"Luffy- waht?"

"Friends hug, right? And your still my best friend- Zoro excluded :)"

"I'm sorry Luffy, for being an asshole... I guess I just wanted you to care for me. I was wrong, though..." And suddenly, something that had been lurking in her subconsciousness hit her spot on. "Um... I guess that I've never noticed that you've grown up. I became attached to the idea of you, not the real you. I've got to say, though...Robin's lucky."

"Yea, so am I"Said Luffy, warmly. Nami held him tightly, then let go. Luffy grinned, "Shishishi...Bye, Nami! I've gotta go...uhh,,, talk to Robin." He muttered the last part with fear in his eyes, paireed with extreme guilt.

"Yea, go Luffy. I've gotta talk to someone too."

And he all but ran out of the room, faster than lightning.

Robin POV:

Robin slumped into her bed, fighting against the immense desire to cry and tear Nami's face up. It was clear she did this on purpose, and she knew that her younger friend had a thing for the captain. But why? Her last relationship had gone disastrously wrong, and it was because another woman had entered the picture. She didn't want it to happen again.

A gentle knock came from her door. Assuming it was timid Chopper, she grew an arm to open the door, only to let in Zoro who started to talk, only to find himself face to face with a disconnected hand. "Dammit woman. Let me talk to your face, tch."

For when she saw that it was Zoro, her eyes almost popped out of her head and she flung herself down on her bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Robin, I know your awake. Get the hell up."

 _Pfft. Of course it's Zoro. Only he talks like that._

"Blehhh" She stuck out her tongue in a sudden gesture, and both of them were surprised.

"well...ok. Uhmm."

"Yes, swordsman-san?"

"What's wrong?" He almost growled the question, as if he wasn't sure how to say it.

"Fufufu~ did you come to check on me, swordsman-san~"

Zoro paled and stuttered, "D-Damn Woman... who said that I cared about anything you feel? Tch"

"I never said anything about feelings, swordsman-san."

"Well, I mean.. I- I- Dammit you're frustrating."

"I try. So... why ARE you here?" She was genuinely curious, as, up to this day, he had never shown any sign of caring, only distrust.

He took a deep breath and said, "Iknowwhatitsliketo... uhhh ."

Not understanding anything, she furrowed her brows and asked, "uhhh can you repeat that, swordsman-san?"

He stared her squarely in her eyes and said in one breath, "I know how it feels to see the person you love with someone else."

"Who said that I loved Luffy?"

"Uhm.. /you're dating?"

 _Ah crap. Right._ Well... "I already said, I'm not upset about that stupid game. I'll have Luffy to myself every night," She said with a wink. "Why do I care?"

Zoro blushed at the thought, seeing the logic in that. "Fine. I'll be leaving, damn woman."

He turned around to find a net of arms holding him in place. "Not so fast, swordsdman-san~"

Resissting the urge to slice her soft skin apart, he groaned. _Why had he said so much?_

Getting an impression of what she wanted to talk about, he masked his fear and swiveled around. "What do you want now?" he snapped.

Robin grinned at him before dragging him towards her. "So... swordsman-san"

"You said you knew how it felt... You like- "

and her words stopped there as the world went red.


	5. Chapter 5

_And her words stopped there as the world went red._

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE T_T**

Robin's scream was muffled by a red flannel and a familiar scent… of… _Meat?_

"AH! Luffy- san."

She realized the "ropes" that she thought had bound her was his arms, wrapped tightly around her. She melted slightly, then realized that Zoro was still in the room. "ano… Swordsman-san… would you mind waiting outside for me a little bit?"

He smirked and said, "Of course. Take your time ;)"

~P- PARTY PARTY oN OUR SIDE WHERE IS THE PARTY THE PARTY'S OVER HERE~

The very second Robin's hands slapped Zoro and sent him outside, Lufy looked up at Robin, not moving away from her. Keeping on a blank face, she smiled and said in a strangled tone, "Hello, Luffy."

"Robin, please don't be mad at me." Luffy gave her his big pleading eyes and she gave in slightly.

 _I'm NOT MAD!_ She wanted to say. But Luffy read her too easily for her to be able to lie. Averting her eyes, she merely said, "You are forgiven, Luffy." And inside her, she knew that she had forgiven him already.

Physically sagging back with relief, Luffy sank on his knees and muttered, "Thank all the gods and Enel for that."

Robin smiled- then remembered Zoro. _Crap. I really don't wanna leave._

Her problem was solved for her when she saw luffy's head stretch up, and yell, "SANJI I SMELL THE MEAT! MEATTTTTTTTT!"

He promptly dashed out of their room to find the source of the wonderful smell. Robin smirked, knowing he would be back soon, and summoned some extra hands to drag the swordsman in.

"WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN!"

"Now, swordsman-san~ What were we saying. Ah yes." She gave him a knowing glance and watched him squirm and turn tomato red.

"So… How's Nami-san coming along ;) ?"

Dodging the daggers he glared at her, she faked an innocent look. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't asked her out yet."

"Well, in fact, I HAVEN'T damn woman."

She grinned and said, "well you better move it fasttt…"

He only sighed, and flushed. Then, he mumbled with his hands over his face, "Ined…prac…splease…"

What? "Could you repeat that, swordsman kun?"

"I… I need some practice… please."

Robin was shocked for a moment, veiling it with a smile, while inside she battled a turmoil. _This is dangerous territory… not yet, but it will be….Maybe…_ But she had to say yes, and both he and she knew it.

"Yes, swordsman- san. How would you like to start?"

~Luffy/ Nami~

After Luffy had escaped Nami, she had sat there feeling dejected for a bit, then decided to see how Luffy was faring. She didn't really have anyone to talk to- that was just to break the tension. She wouldn't really mind more time with Luffy. Walking past Robin's room expecting to hear her and Luffy, she heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine. _What? Calm yourself- wait. THAT'S ZORO. IN ROBIN'S ROOM. WHERES LUFFY?_ Slowly swiveling to face the kitchen, she prayed that she would not find Luffy there.

Of Course she would comfort him. Things could always lead to more.

At the kitched, Luffy was getting smacked around by Sanji yet stuffing his face until he resembled a disfigured blob of meat more than human.

"LUFFY. GET OUT. OF. The. KITCHENNNNNNNNNNN!"

OUT!

"GYESS SWIRR!" HE stumbled out of the kitchen, barely fitting through the door. On his way back to Robin's room, he ran into Nami, biting her lip. Already over the awkwardness, he grinned and said, "Hey, Nami! What's up!"

"Ah… Luffy… ummm… that is…. Uhh…"

"What is it Nami? I gotta go find Robin!"

"No! I mean, uh, I need you to… ummm… find me a book! Yea! Abook!"

"Ah, OK! I'll go get one from Robin's room! You wait right here!"

And Nami's desperate shout of "NO!" was all but lost to him.

Luffy burst straight through the doors of Robin's room, grabbed a book, turned to give Robin a kiss and run out, saw another pair of lips on Robin's. For once, he was still.

~Robin~

FUCK. She never cursed much, unless the situation was a dire emergency. This was a level 5 triple red emergency, and this warranted the use of all the most colorful words she knew. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

Nooo she had been helping Zoro practice for Nami, and she did not expect Luffy back this early. She knew this was dangerous territory, but since Zoro had told her he didn't know how to kiss anyone, she had kept her promise to teach and help him prepare. Now she regretted it more than anything.

Breaking away from Zoro, she cried, "Luffy, it's not like that- I- We- We were just-"

She was cut off from shock as a tear escaped Luffy's eyes and he snapped, "Save it." Then he turned to Zoro, and, with all the hate he could muster, said, "Well, lucky you. Fuck off."

Zoro was stunned, and immediately slapped himself mentally. Shit. (Well this is a lootttt of cussin)

How had he not predicted this would happen? Then his stomach lurched. If Luffy had seen… was it possible that Nami had, too? But No way, right? No one else came in, and she couldn't have any proof he was ever in this room.

Sighing, he was still trying to figure out how to fix shit when he remembered that Robin was a woman and that, from her lessons, woman acted strong but were easily hurt. "Robin?"

No answer. Blinking out the spots in his eyes, he saw an open door, heard the door to the edge of the ship- the opening to the sea- open, and slam shut. Then, frightened, he heard the lock click. Heaven knows what was going on, but if that woman drowns herself then I'll have to deal with that and Luffy and the entire crew. No way.

Running out of her room, Zoro turned both ways before struggling towards where Robin was, but then he heard Nami's scream. Torn, he couldn't decide who to go towards, as the girls were on opposite sides of the ship.

Luffy was probably sulking, but he couldn't be in two places at once.

Frustrated, a storm had started to turn.


End file.
